


Antivan Oil

by DarlingAmatus, Leofina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Antivan Oil, M/M, Massages, NSFW, Short One Shot, Smut, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/pseuds/Leofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine gave Dorian a little gift from Antiva.<br/>The mage could not wait to spoil his Commander with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antivan Oil

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot of a Cullrian Smut Scene, my OTP of Dragon Age Inquisition.  
> Thanks to DarlingAmatus for beta reading :D

"Antivan..oil?" Cullen asked slightly startled when looking up to Dorian.  
He laid flat on his stomach, no shirt and just a pair of linen shorts around his waist. Dorian wore the same, sitting on Cullen's rear and let a few drops of the golden essence drip onto Cullen's back. He chuckled slightly as the cold oil made contact with his warm body. But the Commander quickly relaxed, a moan leaving him as Dorian gently applied it on the commanders back, his fingers massaging those muscles, relieving every tension he could feel. 

"Antivan men and women know what does the body good. Don't you feel it, Commander?" Dorian said quietly as he ran his hands over Cullen's back. Sighs and moans were his answer.  
Cullen had never experienced the relief one obtained when receiving such a service. He could feel the tension leaving his body, leaving him relaxed under the Altus' touch. 

"I think you know what is good for a mans body." The blonde said with another long groan. He was working all day, sleeping restless at night, the commander needed this more than he could possibly imagine. 

Dorian grinned at that comment and bent down, his chest pressing against Cullen's oiled back, grinding against him to whisper in his ear. "Indeed I do, only the best for my Amatus." 

Cullen felt goose bumps forming, feeling his breath so close to his ear, hearing him almost purring these words.  
It felt much to good being pressed against his lovers back as such, he settled down upon him, allowing his body to slid against the Commanders, his arousal nestled nicely against the curve of the others ass. A groan escaped when Cullen lifted his hips, arching into the contact. Dorian's hands moved down to Cullen's shorts, pulling them over his ass cheeks. Now Dorian had all the motivation to sit up, allowing himself to admire those round cheeks he fantasized about for so long. More cold drops of the oil, this time a bit lower. Tanned greedy hands groped and massaged teasingly at Cullen's ass. 

The light from the candles reflected on his lovers skin, a sight he wont soon forget in and out of sleep. Dorian's own arousal pumped eagerly against his small cloths and soon he pulled them down as well, returning to his former position and oiling his length, grinding it between Cullen's cheeks, squeezing them together to amplify the pleasure.  
He used two fingers then to brush over his lover's entrance, lightly applying pressure and then easily sliding inside, the oil supporting little to no friction. Cullen's body tensed, the muscles on his oiled back flexing lightly and he rose his head, his upper body arching up. "Mhh my Amatus.." Dorian whispered in a more husky voice. When Cullen adjusted a little, the mage bent his finger, brushing against those tight walls until Cullen gave a cry, his moan muffled by the pillow. Dorian chuckled, repeating the gesture of brushing over Cullen's prostate, biting his lip in anticipation. He wanted to replace those fingers with his arousal badly but he curbed his need, this moment was for his Amatus. He needed to relax for a change, getting a little spoiled for all his hard work.  
More moans escaped Cullen's lips, Dorian could feel how the tension receded from his body and those delicate hips lifted a little more against the mage's hand. "So sexy...fuck" Dorian hummed into Cullen's ear after he bend down again.  
He nudged his nose against Cullen's neck, breathing deep the woodsy scent of his lover, before assaulting the other's neck. Cullen gasped and leant against the comforting weight of his lover, shivers of anticipation running down his spine and more blood rushed down between his legs. Dorian's free hand now snaked beneath his lover, greeting his eagerness. More humming noises leaving his lips as the mage started to stroke Cullen, circling his palm over his sensitive tip, grinning when he felt the moistness from his lover's excitement. Cullen arched up, again muffling his moans with the pillow. The things Dorian did to him, the way he showed him affection- what could he have done to deserve Dorian's attention. 

"Are you ready for me Commander?" Dorian asked teasingly as he applied more oil, the flask almost empty. 

He could only see Cullen's heavily blushed cheeks as he pressed his head into the pillow, gripping the bedsheet as if his life depended on it. "Mmn, relax Amatus" Dorian whispered and replaced his hand with his arousal, brushing the tip over Cullen's entrance feeling the warmth and smooth skin. The oil made everything more sensitive, then Dorian slowly entered him. Closing his eyes he absorbed the heat from Cullen's body.

"...Fuck.." he groaned as it almost overwhelmed him, his lover felt so tight and ready, his body relaxing under the mage perfectly. He heard, between all the moans and heavy breathing, Cullen adding to Dorian's curse "...me" - giving it an entire new meaning. 

Dorian swallowed hard, before pulling out and thrusting into him. both men groaning, Dorian leaning on his arms above Cullen, his breath brushing hotly against the others slick back.  
"As you command...." And another time he thrusted into him - harder. He watched Cullen's grip on the bedcovers getting tighter, for a brief moment worrying that he hurt his lover. But when he stopped his pace - Cullen rose his ass against Dorian, continuing what the mage started.  
Dorian gripped his hips and helped him, panting between clenched teeth as his lust for Cullen was slowly driving him mad with desire. The Commander arched his back, growling as if a wild animal meant to escape. Dorian pushed him gently down, curious if and when this dashing man underneath him would ever free that animal for him.  
The thrusts increased in their frantic need but remained focused on hitting that one spot he knew would make Cullen see stars. The oil did an amazing job in supporting that. He would have to thank Josephine for this little gift, but for now all he wanted was to release...with his lover.  
His hand moved again under Cullen's slightly lifted hips and felt his throbbing hardness, a grin forming on Dorian's lips, confirming the Commanders enjoyment or their activity. Groans echoed from wall to wall, the sound of his hips clashing against Cullen's ass almost as loud as the sound of the old bed. Dorian was close, too close. He momentarily stopped to focus on his lover, only continuing with his pace once he sensed that Cullen had reached his peak, good.  
They released almost simultaneously, Dorian bending over him to kiss Cullen's neck, panting hotly against his lover who was still coming down from his own high. 

"Should we order...more of these?" Dorian asked with a chuckle, trying to manipulate the possible answer with a little love bite - the lovely scent of the oil mixing with Cullen's scent - intoxicating - delicious. 

He could feel Cullen's seed warm and slick in his palm, using the cloth of his shorts to clean it then tossed them from the bed carelessly.  
"Where do I have to sign..?" The Commander said with a chuckle then quickly rolled onto his back when Dorian pulled away from him slowly.  
He grinned wider when Dorian pointed to his lips. Cullen sat up to reach them, claiming them in a sensual kiss, his hand held Dorian's head in his palm. 

"Order confirmed, Amatus." Dorian said after their lips broke and he rested his forehead against the blonde curls that hung over Cullen's temples.  
He could see a lot more massages in their future.


End file.
